


The Ashes of the Oven

by Crumbling_Leonice



Series: Burning down the wheel [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Theatre, Written as a play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crumbling_Leonice/pseuds/Crumbling_Leonice
Summary: Following "The Molten Charcoal", Silver decides to present Idia to his "family" as his beloved.How the hell will it turn out?(there are probably a lot of mischaracterizations since I wanted to write as a play more than writing the characters accurately... please don't be mad at me kfskgdln)
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Silver
Series: Burning down the wheel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202513
Kudos: 5





	The Ashes of the Oven

Scene I

LILIA VANROUGE: Please enter, please do enter, pray enter. 

SEBEK ZIGVOLT: Is it truly alright for Silver to come into OUR dorm with the leader of another dorm, though?! I mean! Is it truly the best solution to this situation, Father? 

LILIA: Pray, let this aside, your line is useless here, young lad. Silver is coming in with his, hm... soulmate, if I may say so. Let us show some courtesy, fufu. It is not everytime we get to witness true romance in reality, and especially a romance of the romances... Don't you find this beautiful, Sebek? 

SEBEK: If you say so, Father... 

LILIA: You will understand what I meant someday. Or perhaps you will not. Maybe it is better if you do not need to scratch this truth till you find this very truth, this very ugly truth. Truth is, after all, but another one facing change. 

SEBEK: I hear them... IjusthopeShroudwon'tbeinsultingtowardLordMalleusorhewillfacemyrageforsureandbyragetheoneoftheworld.

Scene II 

SILVER: Well... Good afternoon, old... Vice Dorm head, Sebek. 

IDIA SHROUD: Eeeer... G-good afternoon... Vice Dorm head, Zigvolt... 

LILIA: Well, pray call me Lilia, young Shroud. This title is one among others, and I may end up lost, fufu. And it would not be welcoming of us if you were to still face an exact hierarchy as we supposedly welcome you into our dorm. Shall I name... call you Idia? Calling someone by their parent's name can be as restrictive, I must say, but the choice is yours. 

IDIA: O-oh... s-s-s-sure... I don't mind. I think? 

MALLEUS DRACONIA: Hm, welcome, welcome. It is the first time you venture into our dorm, isn't it, Idia? 

IDIA: Eeek! Y-y-yeah! It's not like I could have come here anyway... I mean, probably, considering how may work the mirrors and all... But it's not like I had business here anyway s-s-so... 

SEBEK: Thinking you can break into your dorm just because...!!! 

SILVER: Calm down, Sebek... 

LILIA: As Silver said, please do not let rage corrupt you, Sebek. 

SEBEK: But!!! He SHOWED clear hostility toward our dorm!!!

MALLEUS: Whatever, we barely have this kind of behavior around. For you are Silver's... beloved, I think? And since you seem to share some of my... bothers, I shall forgive you. 

SEBEK: So Gracious... Our Master truly is Gracious... No, Graciousness should beg for its name in front of our Young Lord! 

LILIA: So, dear Silver, have you come in order to present us your already known Dear one?

SILVER: I thought it was an usual thing to present one's love to a family... 

LILIA: Well, this is what I used to read you when you were but a tiny lad, after all. It is not like we had that much different books, no matter how many we could grasp in our domain. I guess it truly shaped the inner parts of your skull, or perhaps carved... Fufu, whatever. I am honored. 

SILVER: Wait, does that mean you've technically failed our education by reading us only one kind of literature...? 

SEBEK: SILVEEEEEER! 

LILIA: I apologize, Sebek, since Silver is right. I have indeed partially failed if you have come to think presenting Idia to us was mandatory... However, like I said, I am honored. Perhaps I would have thought of another failing if I had not met your beloved like this. 

SEBEK: Let's stop talking in front of a potential enemy...! 

IDIA: I mean if you hate me that much, I can go away, I have several raids to attend, lol. I was there for Silver and out of respect since Malleus... Draconia always had that cool vibe and so does Lilia, but if you don't respect me, don't even expect me to respect you, gehehe. 

SILVER: See, you're being disrespectful again, Sebek... Idia isn't a goddamn enemy, for f... For real. Shouldn't we follow our old man's wish and try to befriend instead of being agressive everyday, every minute, every second? 

LILIA: I am glad you remember this, Silver. I would indeed like if Sebek were to be a bit less... zealous, although zealous definitely is not the term but whatever, a word can be another here. 

MALLEUS: And for this, we shall pardon Idia's several arrogant lines, which were but answers to Sebek... To Sebek. Let us be at peace, be peaceful and talk. 

SILVER: Yes, let's talk.

SEBEK: Let us... talk.

LILIA: Let us chat.

MALLEUS: Let us talk indeed. 

SEBEK: Maybe Idia should try to challenge the young Lord to chess to see if he can last more than one turn... No, no way he could win against our great Lord!!!!! Silver, fight him!!! 

SILVER: Sebek, please... Why are you just being so agressive, dammit... 

SEBEK: I am not being agressive! I barely want to ensure he will fit... you! And the family! 

LILIA: Oh?

SILVER: What do you mean again, Sebek... 

IDIA: You're behaving like I will have r-r-responsibilities toward the family, what the fuck...

SEBEK: But you will!?! Do you really expect to... to...! To wed my brother, although not by blood but by soul, my brother although not by kin, my brother!!! As if you will only live a peaceful dream?! 

IDIA: 'twas the plan, yeah? Lol... 

LILIA: Sebek. 

SEBEK: Huh! F-Father? Have I said something wrong...? 

LILIA: Once again, you are pushing on Idia your own ideals. As I said before, I am glad to see my children...

IDIA: Okay so you're really a family, nice, don't mind me, just keep going... 

LILIA: ...My children, as I was saying... to be so united under a strong bond. However... You should not call it family. 'Tis but an old belief, and old beliefs are as prompt to change as truth itself, if truth and not truths among this mysterious compass we are standing on. Therefore... You should consider Silver your precious friend, or your bro if I were to speak Idia's short but precise language. Of course, you can chose to keep on calling him your brethren, and I shall never entirely judge it, nevertheless shall you count on families and push them upon other. There is no such thing as a Family guidance in itself. There are only broken individuals playing with Fortune since the dawn of time, and rejecting these consequences into Luck on the yet-to-be-broken... or perhaps will they escape Luck and Fortune combined. 

MALLEUS: I agree, Sebek. Although I am, once more pleased, with you being so concerned about the whole family, you shall not restrain Idia to our sphere. By doing so, you will restrict Silver as well... probably. And speaking of something as hollow as a family in front of Silver... Is cruel. I swear I will help you three at least, you four, maybe, but I cannot ensure I will be able to save all of you at the same time if something were to happen. 

SEBEK: I apologize. I APOLOGIZE, FORGIVE ME LORD MAL... NO, LORD OF THE LORDS! I am. I have no right to utter your name... I should not even use "your" anymore!!! I will stain your... thine... thineself! With my language! 

MALLEUS: Well, you are forgiven as long as you understood. 

LILIA: Ahem! So, about this all, proving thing? I am interested in Idia, but not because Silver will perhaps be less able to protect Malleus because of dates, huhuhu! 

SEBEK: F-f-f-f-father!!!! That was not what I...! 

LILIA: Oh, is that so? How mischievious of I! 

MALLEUS: That being said... I would indeed like to know as well Idia's... capacities. 

SILVER: Eeeh, as long as you're all nice with him. Ahem! I do not see any problem, as long as he is also okay with it... 

IDIA: I m-m-mean... it depends... what would you like from me...? 

SEBEK: Whatever! You should not even imagine fighting with our Lord, because you will lose anyway! 

IDIA: Never said that... And you ever stop simping or it's your only trait? You're so noisy... 

SEBEK: !!! SEE!!! HE IS BECOMING ANNOYING AGAIN!!! 

LILIA: What kind of human would not be outraged if you were to keep saying they cannot fulfill a single thing in their lives better than someone else than they probably barely know? Ufufu...

SEBEK: Urgh! I apologize!!!! I once again brought shame upon...

MALLEUS: Quiet, quiet... Let us stop there before another loop starts. 

SILVER: Mhhh... If you really want to see how is Idia... maybe we should do some kind of fighting test? 

IDIA: Eh?! 

SILVER: From what I've heard, you even impressed Div... I mean, Teacher Crewel, didn't you?

IDIA: Oh, yeah. Sure did. Although I wasn't alone... I don't know how much of a cause was my partner, though... 

SEBEK: But what if his damned technology destroys something... 

IDIA: I mean, I still can challenge Malleus with chess, if you really want me to prove you I ain't that bad... 

MALLEUS: Oh? So you do play chess? I thought you only were interested in... videogames. How wrong of me. 

IDIA: Used to, yeah. Because of my... family, kind of. But I stopped playing the physical version. I play sometimes, but honestly, y'know, there are some chess games inside other videogames sometimes so... I think I'm doing pretty well. Especially when wi-fi hated me enough to want me to only play chess to hope for friends... 

LILIA, aside: Dear, dearie, dears! What if Idia indeed ended up winning? Sebek would not like it for sure... and would for sure call him a cheater, a liar! But who is not a liar in this world, anyway? Huhuhu... But how would Idia react? How would this poor Silver react? Not well, I know it for sure. It is time to intervene again, and play the fool once more! 

LILIA: Oh, my dears! Pray do not play chess, for my poor old heart would not bear such boring and repetitive activity, especially in my old times! 

SEBEK: B—b—boring?! This game of wits that Lord Malleus masters so well, boring?! 

LILIA: Yes, my boy, boring! Pray fulfill my wish of some strategical fight on a large-scale, yet a battle where no one dies! Even such a fake and tiny wish can be granted by someone who does not handle magic in the end. What shall you say of it, Idia? 

IDIA: W-w-well... huh... I mean, sure but... Can you just record me instead of probably observing me? I don't want to hear you being disgusted by the way I use my... own magic, y'know...

LILIA: Oh no! We shall not be disgusted. I swear it on, hm... Peace between humans and other species. And well, we will not use magic for the... headmaster could watch us from afar. 

IDIA: Why would you say something so cool?! 

LILIA: Because my old self may be prompt to lie or forget among all of these years carving my brain and skeleton, skeletons, perhaps. Therefore, I shall be wise and swear of Fortune, for I know I will not betray my own last core. 

SILVER: Let's just settle this before I fall asleep again... 

Scene III  
One of Diasomnia main building's dining room

LILIA: Well, it sure will be interesting, but I do wonder if this needs to long or shorten. 

MALLEUS: Oh oh? What may you mean? 

LILIA: Nothing that matters, really. Only an old lad speaking his mind out of age, and age only, likely, likely, likely. 

SEBEK: Huf... uff... Lord Malleus, Lord Lilia! Silver and... Idia are ready. They must only fight each other, right? Or have I forgotten something? 

LILIA: No, no, my child. So far, we do not need to push anyone inside Diasomnia's castle. This dinner room will be enough for sure, as such. It is not like all of them are used, after all. 

SEBEK: This isn't one of the best Dorms for nothing. We are not as much as the others because we are superior! 

MALLEUS: Hm... 

LILIA: Pray, Sebek. No such Words. They do not need to be uttered anymore. They have been uttered too much already, and have possessed many a kin. But, as Luck, we cannot allow Words to take over, can we?

SEBEK: H-huh sorry. Ahem! Look, Silver and his sword, as peaceful as ever! Although, well, this one is blunted for obvious reasons, I guess... And here comes Idia and his... staff? Such a peasant choice! No wonder he relies on technology with such bad instincts! Who would pick a staff as a reliable weapon when many good, excellent, swords lay in front of them! 

MALLEUS: Should I make your mouth shuts itself, Sebek? I want to hear them and their fight. Idia might bring something we need in... here. 

SILVER: Well, Idia, hope you're ready to fight, I won't go easy on you.

IDIA: Heh, so do I. I-I mean... There are still a lot of odds against me since I'm not that good when it comes to physical stuff but body isn't the only important thing in these kind of things so... My intellect stats are pretty high so it should be okay... 

SILVER: En garde, then. 

IDIA: Dude, I don't even have a sword, why would you say "en garde"? 

SEBEK: Shut... Be quiet! En garde is just said here to be sure you are ready as well! ARE YOU READY, IDIA SHROUD?? ARE YOU? 

IDIA: Yeah, no need to fucking shout... like really... 

SEBEK: Then, let the fight begin. We will...

LILIA: Just go mad, my dear lads. No need for rules, for one. Just do not obliterate each other, for quite the obvious reason. Well, magic to attack is forbidden as well. Just in case one of you summon some thunder, we do not need this.

LILIA, aside: Well, actually, I may. But I should not meddle that much, for it may cost me much more than surmised. 

SILVER: Alright. Here I come... Idia!

SEBEK: Silver's movements are as good as ever! We can really tell he has been training hard!

MALLEUS: Mhh, mh. 

SEBEK: Ha! Have I bored you, Lord Malleus?

MALLEUS: No. 

SEBEK: But...

LILIA: Sebek, Malleus does not speak of what is plainly sightable, unlike us. You should know, by now. And indeed, Silver has grown, as surmised. Hard work certainly went as expected. Causality does not disappoint on this point, I guess. 

SEBEK: Ughh... I apologize... I still have a lot to learn. I will do my best. 

LILIA: Well, when it comes to this, pray take a look at Idia. He has not lost yet. 

SEBEK: That's true... That is true!!! Is that the power of the staff?! 

MALLEUS: More likely Idia's own potential. 

IDIA: Hehe... I may not be used to lot of movements and all... But a staff sure is easier to handle to protect myself than a sword would have been... And it's much lighter too! 

SILVER: So you did chose accordingly to your own strength.

IDIA: Welp, rather my own weakness, but yah. Take that! Hehe!

SILVER: Huh! You dare... attack me when my blade is pushed backwards because of your staff?!

IDIA: Of course, I've been waiting for it this whole time, gwehehehe! 

SEBEK: Idia is being an eyesore right now! Look at him acting all smug just because he was able to surprise us by not being absolutely useless! 

LILIA: He is just enjoying himself, pray calm down, my child. 

MALLEUS: Mhh... 

LILIA: Oh! Silver has been cornered... 

SEBEK: Huh! How?! Silver has been training so hard... 

LILIA: Well, not against sly people. 

SEBEK: What... do you think... Silver will lose?!

LILIA: Oh, pray, do not glare at myself like that! I cannot tell, I am just an old chap. It is not like I have all the knowledge of the world, nor can I foresight. I wonder how interesting it would be, anyway... 

SEBEK: Ah! Silver has lost! But I'm pretty sure he just slipped... 

SILVER: A defeat, still is a defeat. 

IDIA: Y'all really are into really cool lines, huh? Well, I won so huh. Now? W-what are we going to... do? Or talk about? 

MALLEUS: Sending you back to your dorm... and room. It is getting quite late. 

IDIA: Oh... yeah... Guess so... It's not like I've awakened anything in that old staff, huh. Ehm... will someone like... guide me through the dorm...? 

SILVER: Oh, yes. I'll do it. 

LILIA: Pray do, Silver. Good night, Idia. 

SEBEK: You better not be late, Silver! Come back AS SOON AS YOU'RE DONE WITH YOUR MISSION! 

MALLEUS: Spare my ears, Sebek... Please.


End file.
